Age 780
Age 780 is a major year in the Dragon Ball universe. Events Present Timeline *Hit attempts to assassinate Goku on Vados' orders. The two come to a stalemate (though Goku dies briefly), but it's revealed that Goku himself asked to hire Hit so they could fight. (anime only) *The dangerous criminal Watagash escapes to Earth, possessing the body of arrogant film star Barry Kahn, but is defeated by Great Saiyaman. (anime only) *Goku and Krillin undergo training with Master Roshi, confronting illusions of past foes in the Forest of Terror. Regaining his courage, Krillin decides to become a fighter again. (anime only) *The events of Dragon Ball Super's Universe Survival Saga take place. **Zeno decides to hold the Tournament of Power after being reminded of the idea by Goku. The Zeno Expo is held first. **Bulla is born. **Goku goes to Hell and recruits Frieza for the tournament and promises to resurrect him completely if their universe wins. **Universe 9 gets erased after Team Universe 9 is defeated in the Tournament of Power. **Universe 2 gets erased after Team Universe 2 is defeated in the Tournament of Power. **Universe 3 gets erased after Team Universe 3 is defeated in the Tournament of Power. **Universe 4 gets erased after Team Universe 4 is defeated in the Tournament of Power. **Universe 6 gets erased after Team Universe 6 is defeated in the Tournament of Power. **Universe 10 gets erased after Team Universe 10 is defeated in the Tournament of Power. **Universe 11 gets erased after Team Universe 11 is defeated in the Tournament of Power. **Team Universe 7 wins the Tournament of Power, and Android 17 wishes back all of the erased universes. **Frieza is revived by Whis as a reward for helping Universe 7 win the Tournament of Power. *The events of Dragon Ball Legends occur. *The events of Dragon Ball Super: Broly occur.[https://twitter.com/AnimeAjay/status/1051583779964379139 Tweet by Ajay on the summary. Article notes that Broly occurs 41 years after Age 739] *The events of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga occur. *The present day events of the Prison Planet Saga seemingly occur. *The events of the Universal Conflict Saga seemingly occur. ''Dragon Ball Online'' *Emperor Pilaf attempts to take over the world, only to fail yet again. Alternate timeline *The events of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks takes place. **Future Gohan is killed by the Androids in Pepper Town. **Consequently, in the anime special — Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time (in the manga he was already capable of turning Super Saiyan). ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Alternate Timeline (Original) *According the original history of this timeline recorded in its Time Scroll viewed by Xeno Trunks inside the Time Vault in Age 852, Future Gohan confronts Future 17 and Future 18 alone after having left the unconscious Future Trunks behind. Notably he makes no mention of a warrior rising to take his place before engaging the Androids. Future Trunks wakes up and searches for Gohan as it starts to rain, finds his dead body which causes him to transform into a Super Saiyan like in the anime special. Alternate Timeline (Altered/Semi-Corrected) *Towa finds and reactivates Future Android 16 turning him into her servant and sending him on a mission to eliminate Future Goku's son, Future Gohan before he is killed by Future 17 and Future 18. However he is defeated by Future Gohan with the assistance of the Future Warrior only to be confronted by Mira who seeks to absorb Future Gohan's hidden potential to further his own evolution. *In order to stop Mira from killing Future Gohan and the Future Warrior, Xeno Trunks decided to intervene despite the risks. After the three of them manage to drive Mira off, Trunks is reunited with his mentor and overcome with regret, decides to alter his own history by saving Future Gohan from dying by the androids disobeying Chronoa's orders. However Future Gohan realizing his fate is to die fighting the Androids and that Trunks will ultimately prevail, willing decides to face his death. Trunks tries to stop him, but the Future Warrior blocks him and Gohan convinces Trunks to move on and says goodbye. Future Trunks returns to Age 852 with the Future Warrior. Chronoa and Elder Kai decide to allow Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior's encounter with Future Gohan in Age 780 remain instead of letting them disappear when Chronoa puts the scrolls together as all corrected changes usually are when history has been corrected (effectively restoring history to its original proper course), as they consider the change to be harmless and out of respect for Xeno Trunks' bond with Future Gohan (As a result, it is implied that Gohan's line in the History of Trunks special about never dying and someone rising to take his place was due to having met Xeno Trunks, indicating that his final battle with 17 & 18 in the special takes place in the altered future timeline and that Gohan was aware of his fate in the special but chose to die heroically, assured that Trunks would grow strong enough to defeat them due to his encounter with Xeno Trunks). Alternate Timeline (Unknown History) *In the Unknown History Saga of Xenoverse 2, due to natural time distortion caused by Towa's Distorted Time Eggs and Xeno Trunks desire to save Gohan, a split in the timeline is created that causes him to decide to follow through with his desire and go against Chronoa's orders, assisting Future Gohan in fighting Future 17 and 18. When the emotional Trunks is almost killed by Future 17, this cause Gohan's power to increase from his desire to protect Trunks giving him enough power to destroy Future 17 and 18. This creates an altered future timeline where Future Gohan destroyed Future 17 and 18 in Age 780 and where Xeno Trunks decides to stay and help Future Gohan protect the future world from threats such as Future Cell and Future Majin Buu. Chronoa and Elder Kai show this history change to the Future Warrior in order to get their opinion on how to handle the situation. Regardless of the Future Warrior's choice, Chronoa reveals she has final say on the matter but will take their feelings into consideration. As Chronoa's decision is left unclear it is unknown if this timeline was corrected, erased, or allowed to remain as an alternate future timeline as it is implied that the version of Xeno Trunks who chose not to defy Chronoa exists in Age 852 as Chronoa mentions sending him on another mission. Additionally it should be noted that Chronoa herself was partially at fault as she allowed the alterations remain which resulted in the time distortion as it would have not likely occurred had the events been restored to the original unaltered timeline. However it is implied in the Masters Pack DLC, that Chronoa allowed this timeline to remain separate from the original Semi-Corrected future timeline as Future Gohan appears as an Instructor in Conton City presumably having left Xeno Trunks in his timeline in order protect the future world Future Trunks had defied Chronoa to create (Android 18 herself surmises that he does not come from the original future timeline were her counterpart killed him alongside her brother, given that he is still alive) while assisting the Xeno Trunks that had not chosen to save Gohan (as it is implied that the all the Distorted Time Eggs together have enough power to create a natural time distortion capable of actually splitting the timeline much like Future Trunks' time machine, given they can create stable time rift anomalies separated from the official history). Trivia *There is a discrepancy between the appearances of Future Trunks and his present counterpart in this year. Future Trunks is noticeably taller and he looks older than his present timeline Trunks. *The above is also true for other characters. Chi-Chi and Bulma noticeably have wrinkles in Future Trunks' timeline, while their present forms remain youthful. Also, Future Ox-King has gray hair, while present Ox-King retains his nautral hair color, despite now being a great-grandfather. Lastly, Bulma's parents have appeared to have passed of unknown causes that aren't directly stated like the other Z-Fighters to be by the Androids, while they are alive, well, and stll "ageless" in the present timeline. Gallery Age779-780(DBO).png|Korin on the Age 780 page in Dragon Ball Online Site Navigation References Category:Timeline